


An Unexpectedly Helpful Stranger

by mimabeann



Series: Rhu'n & Arun [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Rhu’n struggles with her PTSD related to her mother and sisters' deaths at the hands of her father and meets a new ally.Arun belongs to Wilvarin!
Series: Rhu'n & Arun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772845
Kudos: 2





	An Unexpectedly Helpful Stranger

“Perhaps Darth Procella would like to help us draw the renegade sith lord out? She’d make rather good bait, I think. We’d just need to leave her in a cage for a little bit to see if he shows.” Darth Thanaton chuckled. Rhu’n felt herself freezing up. No, I really wouldn’t. Darth Rictus scowled at Thanaton and said something Rhu’n didn’t catch. Her heart began pounding in her chest, her ears were ringing. No, no, no, no, no. Not here, not now. I won’t go back there. Her brow furrowed as she offered a quick bow and dismissed herself from the conversation. She had to get away. **Now**. Before things got worse.

The walls of the Sith Sanctum seemed to distort around her, shifting from their normal rigid shape to the smooth ice cave walls of Hoth. She closed her eyes tight for a moment before picking up her pace. She needed to find Amellius. Now. Her feet carried her forward, despite her shaking legs. Mel would be in Marr’s offices if he was still planet-side. She rounded the last corner, feeling a sense of overwhelming dread. It felt like **him**. Backed into a corner, trying to regain her composure and choking back a sob. Please, not now. Not here. I’m almost there. Footsteps. She straightened up as best she could. She closed her eyes trying to focus. “Roo?” Em’yn? No, it’s not her. She’s dead. She pushed her sister’s voice away, she felt herself sinking down the wall. Everything felt wrong. She could swear that she heard her sister’s scream, accompanied by her mother’s yell. The room was spinning around her. A pair of strong hands caught her. She felt herself get pulled her back up, the person was steadying her.

“Are you okay?” That voice was familiar. Rhu’n’s eyes fluttered open. She offered him a weak smile; she knew him. Or knew of him. He works with Darth Marr, like Mel. She’d seen him around quite a bit, and usually smiled at him when she crossed paths with him.

“I – um. No.” Tears burned as she tried to hold them back, she took a shaky breath. “I need to find Amellius. Do you know where he is?” He shook his head, looking a concerned. She winced as the ringing in her ears got louder, her father’s laughter echoing in her ears. Talking was taking every ounce of her focus.

“He just left on an errand. Is there someplace I can take you? You… Look like you need to get out of here.” She studied him for a moment, trying to focus on reality rather than her memories of Hoth that were trying to materialize around her. There was genuine concern etched onto his face. Rhu’n nodded. Something in her told her she could trust him. And there was only one place she’d really feel safe.  
“I need to get home.” She was staring intently at her feet as the room seemed to sway around her. “And if it’s not too much trouble, I could definitely use a hand.”  
He gave her a small smile. “I can do that. Just let me send my brother a message to let him know I’m not waiting for him and we can go.”

* * *

As they walked towards her house the ringing in Rhu’n’s ears subsided. The visions of Hoth slowly faded further from memory with each step they took away from the Sith Sanctum. Her pulse slowed a little, though her body was still feeling the effects of the adrenaline in her system. She finally felt the fog begin to lift from her mind and a thought occurred to her. “Oh.” She looked at him a bit surprised. “I don’t think I ever introduced myself, did I?” He smiled and nodded no. “Seemed like you were processing a lot earlier, doing better now?” She nodded.   
“I am. Thanks to you.” She paused, looking a bit conflicted. “I – I really do appreciate the help. My flashbacks don’t usually get that intense, but Darth Thanton…” Her pulse spiked again.  
He gave her a sympathetic look. “You don’t have to explain if you’re uncomfortable. I’m not trying to pry for your personal secrets.” A sincere smile crossed his face and she couldn’t help but smile too.  
“My name is Rhu’ana, though everyone that actually knows me well calls me Rhu’n.” She said softly.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Rhu’n. My name is Arun. I’m glad I could help.” Their pace slowed as they reached the gate of Rhu’n’s house. She gave him a smile.  
“This is my place. You’re welcome to come in if you’d like, seems like that least I could do is offer you something to eat or drink.” She chuckled.  
He smiled but shook his head. “If you’ll be alright, I should probably get home before it gets too late.”

She glanced back towards the house; a look of peace came over her face. “I’ll be fine, thanks to you. If you ever need anything, let me know. I’m usually around the Sanctum… Or here.” She grinned. “And I’d want to help. I just met you and you’ve already been a good friend when I desperately needed one.” He smiled and gave her a wave as he walked away. Rhu’n couldn’t help but smile as she walked inside. After some rest, she’d be ready to face the Sith Sanctum again tomorrow.


End file.
